


You Spin Me Round (Like a Triple Axel)

by gardakuka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Our Reality, Alternate Universe - Sports, Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics, Creepy Petyr Baelish, F/M, IRL, My Cat Started to Bite On My Leg While I Wrote This, Naughtiness, figure skating, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardakuka/pseuds/gardakuka
Summary: Beijing.2022 Winter Olympics.Sansa Stark bumps into someone she doesn't really want to see. Then things happen.OrAnother intake on a figure skater/ice hockey player plot (subject to reservations).





	You Spin Me Round (Like a Triple Axel)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it while working on the next chapter on my large fanfic. I mean, I was watching Skate Canada competitions at the same time, so here I am.
> 
> I am still not a native English speaker. And it's not betaed.
> 
> Sansa (20) is representing UK, and my headcanon of Eastern European Sandor (31) is still in the pink.
> 
> These stories about getting laid at Olympic village are the real ones - well, at least according to the athletes themselves :'D

“Sansa, dear, you forgot your lip gloss,” Margaery called from the bathroom. She opened the door for a little bit and hold out her hand with a tiny tube. Sansa sighed and climbed down from her bed.

“It’s just a lip gloss, and I am going to get us some coffee, not for a date,” she mumbled while slowly crawling to the bathroom door.

“Thanks, Marge. You are my best friend. I will never forget your help at the most important moment of my life,” Margaery said in a tiny tone, as if trying to mimic Sansa’s voice. “Well, you never know what to expect even from a short walk - who knows, maybe you will finally get laid if you will put just a ti-iny layer of this perfect red gloss.”

“You know I am here to represent my country,” Sansa grumbled and snatched her lip gloss from Margaery’s delicate fingers. “And not to have a dubious one night stand with a random bloke I will be seeing for the first and last time in my life.”

“But _ that’s _the whole point!” Margaery giggled. “We made it, we are competing at the Olympics - so we need to enjoy every moment of our lives here. And now please leave me alone, I need to get ready for tonight.”

“You finally convinced that French freestyler to go on a date with you?”

“I finally convinced that French freestyler to spend some unforgettable time with me. And please, ask them not to put any sugar into my coffee, dear!”

Margaery slammed the bathroom door, and Sansa sighed. She’d rather be happy to hear from her friend and teammate that she is getting ready for their next game which was scheduled in two days - but sometimes Margaery had her agenda and Sansa wasn’t able to do anything with it.

She put on her Team GB warm jacket, pulled her cute knitted beanie down on the head, and went outside.

“Don’t forget your door card!” Margaery shouted from the bathroom and Sansa clicked her tongue. She was always leaving it on the table and had walked out without it for several occasions. Luckily, Margaery was in their room at those times and was able to let her in. Otherwise, Sansa would have to call her father, who was one of the delegation members and assistant coach of the British curling team.

She put her card into the biggest pocket - next to her phone and a pack of chewing gum, and left her room. She met some familiar faces on her way outside and nodded to her teammates, or even offered some smiles. Sansa’s father told that they were lucky that the whole house was shared only by the members of the British team, but for Sansa, it was a bit too boring. She would prefer to meet new people from completely different countries, or even from different parts of the world, and make some new friends, and spend more time with them rather with Margaery. No, they were friends, they knew each other since they were nine and currently were not only two representatives of their country, but also two members of the British women ice hockey team - but sometimes she was getting too tired of her company. At first, Sansa was thinking that she was a very bad friend, but with the years passing she learned that it was quite a natural thing - getting tired even from the loved ones.

The coffee shop she decided to pay her visit today was located two streets down from their house, and as soon as she walked out, Sansa realised she forgot her gloves. Well, it least not her door card - so she buried her hands in pockets and quickened her pace.

One medium latte without any sugar for Margaery and a large caramel macchiato with cream for herself.

Well, Sansa liked her coffee sweet.

Her phone made a buzzing sound and Sansa fished it out from her pocket. There was a message from her father about a dinner tonight in some Chinese place with some people from the curling delegation from Russia and Sweden, and he was asking if she would join them for a nice meal and some soft drinks. Sansa shrugged and typed her consent - after all, she didn’t have any plans, _ unlike Margaery_.

She met some girls from the Chinese hockey team who were competing in the opposite group and weren’t her direct rivals at least for now, as well as a group of USA athletes she didn’t really know but still greeted them and stopped for a quick chat. Sansa was known among her family and friends as a person for whom it was quite difficult to make friends, and that’s what she liked being in the Olympic Village - for the opportunity to talk to random athletes as if they were best friends for all their lives.

After final goodbyes, she checked her phone once again (her father had sent her a thumbs-up emoji and a location of the place they would have dinner in), and decided to walk to the coffee shop straight away. Margaery will be asking her thousands of questions why did it take her so long just to get a simple coffee, and even herself she was hungry for her daily caffeine dosage.

There was almost no one in the coffee shop, just some girls with Japanese flags on their jackets, a group of photographers and journalists who were vividly discussing something from yesterday’s events, and a couple of lonely athletes who were passing their time over coffee.

Sansa made her order, quickly paid with a contactless card, and stepped aside to wait for her drinks to be ready. She checked her Facebook feed, putting some likes on the pictures of the athletes she was friends with, and scrolled down the news website to make sure she didn’t miss anything. It was quite difficult to track down what was happening in the world when almost all her thoughts were dedicated to the Olympics. And, of course, her ice hockey team’s games.

“Sansa?”

She lifted her head and looked at the barista, but he was still busy measuring some ingredients for her (or maybe Margaery’s) coffee. Sansa frowned and looked around.

_ Shit. _

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Petyr Baelish, their family friend and one of the most tiresome photographers, was standing next to her with a smug smile. Sansa didn’t like him, he was always too pushy and annoying when it was coming to the photoshoots, and there was something in his eyes which made Sansa shrivel in some sort of disgust. Unfortunately, he was her family’s friend - and she wasn’t able to tell him to bugger off, unless she was ready to listen for her mother’s nagging for ages.

“Good morning,” she mumbled, casting a glance at the barista. It looked like he was almost ready with her order, so Sansa prayed to all known gods and asked them to give her some strength. Maybe then she could manage Petyr’s company for a minute or two.

“Such a nice weather today, right?” he continued as if not seeing Sansa’s distress at all. “And I was about to wander around our lovely village and take some random shots of the athletes - you know, people love my works.”

“That’s nice of you,” Sansa mumbled again.

_ I wish I was in my room. Playing games on my phone_.

“Would you like to join me?” Baelish grinned and Sansa almost shivered from a nauseating feeling. “You know, you have a disposition toward being captured on the camera. With your pretty face and lovely figure, and…”

“Your coffee, please.”

Sansa was almost ready to smother barista with kisses. She grabbed the coffee holder and waved to Baelish with her free hand.

“Maybe I would - but now I am really busy. Someone’s waiting for me. Good day, sir.”

She walked out of the coffee shop and made a deep breath. Right, now she just had to walk back to their house, give to Margaery her coffee - and also drink hers one, and then she will have some time for rest before their training. And then the dinner will follow - and a nice and refreshing sleep after it. It should be a nice day, after all.

“Sansa, darling, but maybe you will think about my offer?”

Alright, it will be the worst day in her Olympic life.

“I am sorry, Mr Baelish, but I am not interested _at all_,” she tried to stay calm and not to tell her parents’ friend to get lost. Well, she was doing great.

“But that will be a really good opportunity,” Baelish continued. “Imagine, we will take some _really nice _pictures, trust me, they could be really useful for your promotion. Or simply for your Instagram.”

“Thank you, but…”

“You don’t understand, Sansa, no one would say no to the similar offer, and I am one of the best sports photographers here, and…”

“She said “_ no”_, so please be so kind to bugger off.”

_ Oh. _

Sansa quickly turned around - there was a tall, no, _ huge _guy standing aside (Sansa thought he was one of these athletes from the coffee shop), his hands in the pockets of his team jacket (Sansa was not so good with recognizing some of the Eastern European flags), and the expression on his face was quite unreadable.

At least for her - Petyr Baelish murmured unscrupulous apologies and retreated.

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief and fettled coffee cups in the holder.

“Thank you,” she simply told to the guy.

When there was no creepy Petyr Baelish and her mind wasn’t occupied with the thoughts of panic and breakout, she was finally able to take a look at her rescuer.

He was tall, had broad shoulders, and there was a nasty scar on the left side of his face - it looked like a burn, and Sansa wondered was it from the fire or ice. Well, he looked like a hockey player - and most probably he was one.

“This dork looked like he was a dangerous type of a dork,” her rescuer said. “It was better to kick him away, you know.”

“I know,” Sansa nodded and smiled. “I am Sansa Stark, by the way.”

“Sandor Clegane,” he bowed his head. “Sports?”

“Well, I am an ice hockey player, so I guess we are some sort of colleagues?”

Sandor Clegane made a barking laugh.

“Unfortunately, some brothers in the trade of yours wouldn’t be so happy to call me their colleague - it depends on the country and mentality, of course, but trust me, I had heard from them some shit in my life.”

“And why so?” Sansa was confused.

“Well, let’s see - the first thing is that I am a figure skater.”

“A _ what _?”

Sandor Clegane snorted again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Sansa corrected herself straight away. “It was just a bit… A bit surprising for me. I mean, you are so tall, and your figure is quite broad and too unusual for a figure skater, and I was just caught off guard.”

“Apology accepted,” Clegane shrugged. “Don’t worry, I am always getting all these questions and impressions from the others - well, mostly because of my scars, but I don’t mind anymore.”

“And that’s why I thought you are a hockey player,” Sansa made a tiny smile. “Because of them.”

“Wrong again,” Sandor Clegane waved his hand, and a funny flame that was dancing in his eyes faded straight away. “I got them because of the figure skating - well, to be more precise, becauseI _am_ a figure skater. But that’s not a good story for the first encounter and such a lovely day.”

Sansa nodded.

“But still, I am a bit confused,” she pinched the tip of her nose. “Your stature - how do you manage to rotate all these jumps? It should be difficult with your height, I suppose.”

“It was at first,” he shrugged. “But now I am used to make all kinds of these jumps. Even some of the quads.”

“But it is still a bit unbelievable,” Sansa mumbled, unable to avert her eyes from him - gods, she wanted to do so in shame, but Sandor Clegane appeared to be a magnet for her sight.

“Well, if you want - we are having an open training tonight, before the short program tomorrow - so you are always welcome to come and see how _ exactly _I will be doing these jumps.”

“And spins?”

“Yeah,” Sandor Clegane nodded. “And all other shit. My group is starting at seven - and you are welcome.”

“I will come,” Sansa smiled.

“And then we could go and grab some coffee?” Sandor Clegane suddenly continued. “Or tea, if you don’t want to pass the permitted daily dosage of caffeine.”

“Or tea,” Sansa nodded. “I should be able to catch a train to Beijing after my training just in time.”

“Then it’s a deal,” he smiled at Sansa. The fire in his eyes was back. “I will be waiting to hear some cheering from you.”

Sansa laughed and waved her hand in farewell. Sandor Clegane returned to the coffee shop, and she turned around and walked back to her house.

Well, it looked like she finally made a _ proper _friend here, or at least Sansa wanted to hope so. And of course, she won’t be telling Margaery about this meeting and her plans for the afternoon, otherwise, she will be hearing all these wailing about her lost chances to finally get laid by the _perfectly built _guy.

Oh, and she had to send a message to her father. After all, her plans for the evening had changed. And she hoped it was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it.  
Maybe I'll post a second (explicit) chapter one day. Just maybe.


End file.
